


changlix - Petrichor

by Dorithecat0325



Series: Stray kids oneshots [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, changlix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorithecat0325/pseuds/Dorithecat0325
Summary: Felix and Changbin spend the day having a movie marathon in th dorm
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: Stray kids oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206548
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	changlix - Petrichor

Ship- Changbin X Felix  
-Fluff  
———————————————-

Finally Stray Kids had a week to rest before their promotions started up for their new comeback. For most of the team went back to their family homes to spend time with their family before promotions made it impossible to keep in contact.

Two members however both decided to stay at the Dorms .Felix and Changbin.

—-

Felix rolled over in his bed as he watched the other members packing to leave to see their families.  
"Jisung-ieee, don't leave me" Felix pouted as Jisung finished up packing his suitcase.

Jisung chuckled and looked at felix, "I'm only going for five days,I'm sure you can manage without me"

Felix sat up in his bed wrapping a blanket around his shoulders, "But the jilix duo is being split, and I don't get to go back to Australia so I'm going to be bored on my own" Felix moaned.

Jisung looked confused at Felix. , "You're not going to be alone, I thought Changbin Hyung already told you he was staying" jisung piped up.

Almost immediately Felix's eyes lit up, "Binnie is staying?!" Felix jumped up happily.

Minho walked into Jisung's and Felix's room and looked confused at Felix's happy state whilst he was dancing around.  
"You ready Ji?"

Jisung looked to Minho and smiled, "yep! all set"

Minho grabbed Jisung's bag and the latter picked up his coat and made his way to the door. Just as he was about to get out of their room Felix lunges and hugged Jisung's legs.

"Don't goooo" Felix whined once more.

Jisung rolled his eyes again and tried to pry Felix off his legs.  
"Felix I have to go or I'm going to miss my train"

Felix reluctantly let go," you better text me though, how am I suppose to survive five days"

Minho grabbed Jisung's hand and pulled him to the front door.

"Felix you have Changbin, aka you're boyfriend" Minho reminded Felix.

Felix dramatically rolled onto the floor. "But jisunggg"

Minho looked at Felix's weird behaviour, "Has Hyunjin possessed you felix?"

Felix didn't respond instead he just carried on lying motionless on the floor.

"Let's go Hyung,otherwise he'll try and stop me again"Jisung spoke softly to Minho and the two left a dramatic Felix on the ground.

Felix lazily watched as Jisung and Minho leave the dorm. Sighing Felix stood up and made his way to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

Being the five star Michelin chef he is (sorry not sorry I had to,go stream Gods menu) he cooked up some pancakes for himself .

As Felix was plating up the pancakes he felt someone walk into the kitchen and proceed to wrap their arms around Felix's shoulders.

"None for me Fe?" Changbin spoke softly.

Felix picked the plate up and turned around in changbin's arms.

"Share them!" Felix pecked Changbin's cheek and made his way to the table. Changbin was quick to grab a knife and a fork so he could steal some of his boyfriends food.

"What do you want to do today Fe?" Changbin asked as he took a fork full of pancakes.

"Hmm movie marathon?" Felix suggested as he stuffed more pancakes than he could chew into his mouth.

Changbin nodded, "sure! I can go and buy some snacks and drinks for us"

Felix finished off the plate of food and stood up,"as long as you get popcorn then that's good enough for me"

Changbin followed Felix to the kitchen where they began washing the dishes.

After quickly cleaning up Changbin grabbed his phone,wallet and keys., "I'll go to the store and grab some snacks, why don't you grab some blankets and set up the first film. You can pick whatever you want"

Felix nodded excitedly, "sure!"  
After the two exchanged a quick kiss,Changbin made his way to the shops and Felix was left to set up.

Before starting,Felix grabbed his speakers and started to blast some music to listen to as he grabbed piles of blankets and pillows. Walking into his own room he grabbed his pillow and duvet as well as Jisung's. He began walking to the sofa when the chorus of Fancy came on.

Felix impulsively dropped everything and started doing the choreo. After Fancy finished Felix went to collect the fallen blankets and pillows but Dance the night away came on shuffle next.

After dancing once again to the full choreo, Felix remembered that he needed to actually set up the fort he decided to make.

As Felix was dancing and singing along to the music his phone buzzed.

Binnie 💚  
Fefe, what drink do you want?  
I got some soju x

Felix  
I'll have strawberry flavour 🍓  
Thanks B xx

Felix smiled and finished up the fort by laying the pillows against the sofa and then he went into Changbin's shared room with Seungmin and Jeongin to grab his laptop and charger.

It took a few more minutes for Felix to finish up the fort and pick out a movie. Changbin soon arrived back finding Felix already under the blankets and cosy.

"Fe?" Changbin called as he went to the kitchen to grab a bowl for the popcorn and glasses for the drinks.

After no response Changbin carried everything to the clumsily made fort and saw Felix watching a video with headphones in.  
Felix was quick to notice Changbins presence and moved so he was sitting more upright and put away his phone.

"When did you get back?" Felix asked as he turned on the laptop and Changbin for settled in closely to Felix.  
"Only a couple of minutes ago, you really didn't need to build a whole fort" Changbin chuckled as he took some popcorn.

"Why not" Felix smiled brightly, "Besides the last time I made one was with Jisung but it failed and Minho dragged Jisung away anyways so there was no point in me re-building it" Felix explained

Just as the couple started the first movie it began to start raining making the two boys snuggle under the duvet more.

"Did you really pick Frozen 2?" Changbin chucked.

For some reason all of the boys were obsessed with Frozen and Frozen 2, but personally the boy never saw how they could randomly start singing let it go when they were doing odd tasks. It happened more than once.

"There's nothing wrong with Frozen!" Felix pouted as the film started.

Changbin took some popcorn, "I didn't say anything babe" 

Felix playfully rolled his eyes before lying down blankets covering his whole body.

"You implied it"

—Short time skip brought to you by Berry—

After watching Frozen 2, tangled, Avengers and Enders game the boys had slowly fallen asleep.  
The bowl of popcorn was now empty and half full Soju bottles were resting by the now dead laptop.  
Rain was pouring down and it hit 8pm.

A loud crash of thunder shook, Felix was woken up by the loud bang and forgot where he was for a second before he saw his boyfriend curled up beside him with his arms wrapped around the younger boys waist.

After noticing where he was he began to hear the rain and immediately felt calm. Felix often liked listening to ASMR of rain to fall asleep because of how calming it sounds.

After rubbing his eyes and slowly sitting up the younger boy decided to sit outside to enjoy the rain. He slowly crawled out of Changbin's grip and made his way to the bench that lay outside in the small garden patch that was connected to the dorm.

The rain carried on pouring down, only lit by a single streetlight (stream changbin's streetlight)  
Felix sat down on the wet bench,despite the water seeping through his cotton PJs Felix pair it no mind as he leant back and looked up to the stars sparkling in the sky.

After a few minutes Felix has become drenched but suddenly it had all stopped. Confused Felix looked up and saw an umbrella being held over his head and underneath was a familiar black head.

"Fe, why didn't you bring an umbrella?" Changbin asked as he sat down next to his boyfriend and protected them both from the falling rain.

"It's peaceful, besides I thought it would stop"

Changbin lightly chuckled," good thing I came out, why did you come outside when you can watch the rain from inside?"

Felix pointed you to the sky.  
"For one the stars are beautiful, and I love the smell"

Changbin looked at Felix, "I agree except I don't need to go outside to look at the stars"

Felix turned to Changbin and was shocked to see him already staring at the younger.  
"W-what do you mean?" Felix asked even though he knew what Changbin was going to say.

"Your freckles silly, they hold the whole galaxy,and as cheesy as it is I love every single one of them" Changbin placed his hand on Felix's cheek and rubbed his thumb over the light freckles.

Felix smiled and looked down whilst a blush appeared on his cheeks.

"You're right it is cheesy, but I'll let it slide" Felix kissed Changbin quickly.

"Let's go before we both get a cold" Changbin kissed Felix once more before taking his hands and gently pulling him inside to the warmth of the dorm.

Needless to say they both woke up with colds


End file.
